Christmas Carols
by Chibi Botan
Summary: Yusuke couldn't understand. What is Botan so happy about? Christmas is just another holiday. And it's too early to be excited about it, right?


Hi again. I know I should be updating something else, but hey, this one's a one-shot, please don't murder me! I'm just taking a short break from work and preparing for cosplay :D

Anyway… here's an early Christmas gift to all of you who'd been reading, reviewing, adding my stories to alerts and faves. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Christmas Carols**

A YYH fanfic by Chibi Botan

* * *

_Everything here's boring. What exactly are these fairs for?_ Yusuke muttered, walking around, not really heading to a certain direction. He was just passing time.

From his left, he was surprised to see a blue-haired girl walking towards him.

"Oi, Botan! Long time no see. What are you doing here?" Yusuke was really surprised to see Botan at the fair. It has been months since they last saw each other.

"Yusuke! I'm with Shizuru and Yukina." She looked at her back, and frowned when she didn't see the girls. "Oh. Looks like I lost them…" She looked at him curiously. "Is Keiko with you?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, and added when Botan expectantly looked past him, "Well, not exactly. Their family has a booth on the south entrance. They're serving different soba dishes, want to try some?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I think I've had more than enough on Kuwabara's friends' booth. They gave us free treats!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Kuwabara would be here."

"We didn't either. We just passed by his friends' booth and he was there helping. Oh, Yusuke! Did you hear that?" She gasped and looked around, seeming to look for something.

He frowned. "Hear what?" There were too many people, too many sounds, and it's hard to hear and understand anything at all.

"Christmas carols!" Botan grinned happily.

"Oh, that. They play Christmas carols as early as the first of September. Heh. Excited much?"

He noticed that Botan wasn't listening to him at all. She seemed to be in total awe, staring at the booth where the music is coming from. It's a mini-gift shop, and it's decorated with Christmas decors. Before he knew it, Botan was dragging him towards that booth.

"Easy, you. What are you so happy about?" he wondered. He actually thinks this fair is boring. He'd rather be in the arcade today, if only Mr Yukimura hadn't invited him to go.

Botan gave him a brief look, but started to look at the gift items. "Christmas is near," she said in a very happy tone. "Just 'round the corner. Aren't you even a little bit excited?"

"Gee, Botan. Christmas is just another holiday. What's so exciting about it?"

"A lot! You just don't notice it, Yusuke, you don't pay attention enough," she said, while still checking out some items. "You have to stop and listen carefully and feel it. The Christmas season is always the best part of the year for most humans..."

"What are you saying?" Sometimes Botan speaks of things he couldn't understand, as if she's speaking in a foreign language entirely. "Go straight to the point if you want me to get it. Why do you like the holidays so much?"

"Because," she glanced at him, frowned a bit, and turned her back again to look at a figurine. "It's the time when my family's complete."

He blinked. "Oh. I didn't know you have a family, Bo. Why not introduce them to us?"

She started giggling.

"Hey, what's funny? You get weirder and weirder everyday." He heard people approaching. He looked behind to see that it was the team approaching. Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama. More surprisingly, even Hiei was tagging along.

Botan saw them too. "Well, Yusuke, meet my family! And in case you don't know yet, you're a member of it, silly," she flashed him a big happy smile and left him to greet the girls.

Everyone greeted each other (except Hiei, but of course) and they seem to be talking at the same time. In the crowd, they were probably the noisiest, happiest group.

_It's the time when my family's complete. _

Yes, they weren't always complete. Because ever since his return from the Makai tournament, they only get to meet every end of the year. There were times like this when they bump into each other, but it's rare to have the team in full attendance. So this is what makes Botan especially happy during these seasons.

As if hearing his thoughts, Botan said softly, "See, Yusuke? It's just _so_ exciting. Something I look forward to every year, especially since I met you guys." She winked at him, and let herself be dragged back to the Christmas booth by Keiko.

They, of course, followed. Yusuke took his time listening to their loud chatter, keeping a little distance, watching everyone.

Keiko was holding the figurine Botan was checking out earlier, and it looks like Botan was trying to convince her to buy it. Shizuru was eyeing an antique-looking ashtray, but at the same time spitting colorful words to her brother.

Kuwabara wasn't listening to her. He was holding a music box, showing it off to Yukina. Looks like the koorime liked it, and in no time at all, Kuwabara was paying for it. Kurama was having fun teasing Hiei, who was busy giving the oaf a death glare. He tried to take his attention away from the two by showing Hiei the samurai weapons displayed inside the booth.

Soon enough almost everyone found something interesting in that booth to check out, while still talking to the others, updating each other on where they had been, what they had been doing the past months.

_You have to stop and listen carefully and feel it. _

Botan's right. He probably hadn't been paying enough attention.

But it isn't to say that he didn't appreciate them. He always had considered himself lucky to have met them all. It just took time before he realized and admitted that to himself.

They are _his_ family. He understood it now.

He's ready to join the fun. In his usual nonchalant voice, he suggested, "Say, guys, we prepare our year-ender party this early, since we're complete?"

Not surprisingly, everyone was for it. The fair turned out the happiest one Yusuke had been to all his life (so far).

Everything's fun when your family's around.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

Sorry, I'm in no mood for a disclaimer. Botan is reserved for me! ...in our group cosplay, at least ;)


End file.
